Concrete Angel
by blackiecatty
Summary: Young Hinata is beaten so Naruto, an angel, is sent to help. But he’s too late. ‘A group of people stood around a small grave. The people who loved her were sobbing in grief. Except for one, a boy with bright blond hair. He smiled lightly. Its time...'


**Concrete Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Concrete Angel by Martina McBride nor do I own Naruto.**

**Summary:** Young Hinata is beaten so Naruto, an angel, is sent to help. But he's too late. 'A group of people stood around a small grave. The people who loved her were sobbing in grief. Except for one, a boy with bright blond hair stood stiffly as he looked at the grave. "Its time Hinata…"'

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

A girl with short dark indigo hair walked quickly out of her house. A man yelling could be heard behind her. She was wearing the same cream coat she wore yesterday. Her big, white-lavender eyes hid so many things. She trotted to her training grounds with her head down. Since her head was down, the girl didn't see a boy standing on the roof of a house near hers. She didn't see his bright blond hair, his serious yet kind blue eyes…nor did she see the large shimmering white wings on his back. He frowned, jumped to the ground and followed her as his wings disappeared.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born**

Kuriena stared at Hinata with wise red eyes, searching her white-lavender one deeply, trying to find…anything. But all she found was defenses. This girl was strong. Yes, Kuriena had seen the fist like bruises on Hinata's arms, legs and cheek but she was ninja. Of course she'd have bruises. There was nothing Kuriena could do…

**Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

Hinata frowned as she turned around. She had hid it from Kuriena again but she also knew her body couldn't take much more of being abused and being a ninja. She'd fail soon. She sighed and wished her mother had never met Hiashi. The boy was watching from the shadows as she turned away. When he training had ended the boy greeted Hinata gracefully. They became immediate friends and walked home together when they realized they lived right next to each other.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
the neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**

Naruto looked out the window, watching Hinata work in front of her window. He was about to call to her when a man barged into the room. Fear flashed in Hinata's eyes as she turned to face him. The man roared something at her and turned off the light. The sound of fists meeting flesh resounded through the silent night.

**Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

Naruto screamed his defiance and spread his wings, pushing out the window but a sudden ray of light seemed to stop him. A powerful yet soft voice whispered "Its too late Naruto…take her to me…" "No!" Naruto screamed tears running down his face as his wings flexed. The beautiful things seemed to glow by themselves but the glow was dimming. "No…"

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face  
a name is written on a polished rock  
a broken heart that the world forgot**

A group of people stood around a small grave. The people who loved Hinata were sobbing in grief. Except for one…A boy with bright blond hair stood stiffly as he looked at the grave. "Its time Hinata…" he whispered. No one seemed to hear him…or notice him for that matter. Naruto turned around and walked right through a sobbing, red-eyed woman and towards some trees, where a glowing girl stood. Naruto smiled at her as she looked up. White-lavender eyes met his blue ones as they embraced.

**Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
concrete angel**

Naruto grinned widely as he tapped Hinata's back. Suddenly, two gorgeous grayish wings flexed from the space between her shoulder blades. Hinata smiled and touched the soft feathers, not asking why hers were gray and his were white. Naruto took her hand and led her towards a group of winged people. "These are your friends Hinata" Naruto said with a smile. She looked at him with happiness. "My first friends…" she whispered. He smiled wider as they came into the group of smiling angels, a light shining on them from above.

**The End**


End file.
